


i touch on you more and more every time

by someidiothasice



Series: Crazy in Love [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, music industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidiothasice/pseuds/someidiothasice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was Jakub’s parting words, or maybe it was the vodka. Maybe it was just a night spent in the company of two guys who knew what they wanted and were unashamed to be vocal about it, even when they were so obviously fighting, but something made Geno feel brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i touch on you more and more every time

Geno was watching the snow swirling outside the window when a loud shout startled him.

“You dirty, cheating motherfucker!”

He turned to see Roux fighting with Sunny, laughing and struggling to stay upright on Sidney’s shoulders as Paulie tried to take Sid’s legs out from under him. Sunny, perched on Paulie’s shoulders, yelped as he tottered dangerously.

“Yeah! Get him, Sid! Not so tough now, are you, pretty boy?” Roux said, leaning in to pinch Sunny in the side. Sid laughed and took his hands off of Roux’s thighs to splash water in Paulie’s face.

Geno smiled at them before turning back to watch the snowstorm brewing on the other side of the glass. Roux’s balcony was already collecting a small mountain. He wondered if they would end up having to postpone the game.

“I wonder if we will not have to play tomorrow,” Flower said from the lounger next to him, looking up from his phone. Geno smiled at him.

“Would be nice,” he said with a shrug. “Hate play in Philly.”

“We all do, buddy.” Flower gave him an understanding look and went back to fooling around on his phone. On his other side Tanger gave him a nudge, nodding to the doors that led back into the condo.

Geno sat up straight. The doors were sliding open and _Jakub was walking in_ , a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. Jakub was frowning at the scene in the pool, probably because his boyfriends legs were around Sidney’s neck. Whatever, Jakub was _here_.

“ _Cher!_ ” Roux called out, letting go of Sunny’s arms to wave at his boyfriend. Sunny used the advantage to knock him off of Sidney’s shoulders. Paulie and Sunny cheered, fists pumping in the air like idiots.

Geno set his jaw and stood up, walking over to where Jakub stood at the edge of the pool looking down with a scowl on his face.

“Jakub, hey,” he said with a smile. Jakub stuck his hand out and Geno used it to pull him into a slightly damp hug that Jakub winced at. Geno colored. Maybe he should’ve put off the hug until later, when he was drier. Jakub’s t-shirt was very soft under his hand and probably cost a lot of money. “Very good see again. Roux say you not here. Take break from tour?”

“Yeah,” Jakub said, one eye still on the pool. “I got a few days off, so I could visit my boy.”

Geno nodded. “Very good. Friend go see show in Detroit, say amazing. You come to Pittsburgh? I want see show!”

“Malkin, are you harassing my boyfriend for free tickets? You’re a millionaire! You can afford to shell out a few bucks.”

Geno and Jakub turned to stare at Roux, who had dragged himself out of the pool and was standing next to them in his tiny orange shorts and dripping all over the marble. Geno watched as Jakub’s eyes dilated.

“Hello, _cher,_ ” Roux said, getting right up in Jakub’s space to give him a wet smooch on the cheek. The guys around all catcalled, which Geno rolled his eyes at. Roux pulled back and gave him a stern look. “You’re late.”

“I know, I know.” Jakub thrust the flowers forward and Roux melted a little. “Sorry.”

“Gerbers.” Roux sighed and took them. He buried his face in them, inhaling deeply. “ _Děkuji_. I love them.” He opened his mouth to say something else, then glanced sideways at Geno and shut it. “Let me go find that vase.”

He turned to go but Jakub grabbed his free hand and pulled him back for a real kiss. Geno tried not to squirm. That was a lot of tongue. Jakub pulled back and grabbed a towel off a nearby chair, shoving it in Roux’s slightly dazed face.

“Dry off first,” he said with a little smile. “Last time you dripped everywhere I nearly broke my neck. If I fall and break something I’ll have to cancel the rest of the tour and then Simmer will murder everyone.”

Claude rolled his eyes and gave himself a pat down with the towel. Jakub watched him dry his thighs, bare save for the small scrap of fabric masquerading as swim shorts, unashamed. Geno sighed. They were so lucky.

Jakub looked over at Geno. He smiled back, trying to convey how uninterested he was in Roux’s thighs. Jakub gave him a suspicious look before he turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

“The vase you like isn’t in the kitchen. I checked.”

“Yeah, that’s cause it’s in the master bath. You remember, the night before you left, with…” Roux trailed off, looking down to see Sunny with his arms crossed over the edge of the pool, staring up at them with a huge grin. “You know. The _night_. With the, uh. The thing.”

Jakub licked his lips. Beau laughed and Roux gave him a gentle shove with his foot, sending him back into the pool.

“Yeeeeah. You remember,” Roux said in a suggestive voice. Geno inhaled sharply. Whatever that night was, now _he_ was thinking about it. Roux slung his wet towel over Jakub’s shoulders before he headed inside, his nose once again buried in his bouquet.

“So!” Geno said, trying to stop thinking about all the sex he wasn’t having. Jakub turned to him, looking surprised. It was almost like he forgot he had an audience. “Tour? You come Pittsburgh? I promise, pay for ticket.”

“You really want to see the show?” Jakub asked. Geno grinned and nodded. Jakub gave him a little grin. “Huh. I thought…” He waved his arm vaguely, as if to convey Geno was just there for the pool, or to hang at the condo or maybe… for Roux himself? Geno wasn’t sure what he meant. His English still wasn’t all that great, plus it wasn’t exactly Jakub’s first language, either.

“Roux very nice. He send Sid tickets! We see him over summer.” Geno wouldn’t forget it soon. After the show Roux brought them backstage and they partied all night, which led to all three of them falling asleep in a pile in the very comfortable bed in Roux’s suite at the Omni, shoes still on and all. “Sid big fan, but I say no, Jakub better. He still don’t believe.”

“So you want to take him to a show. Huh. That’s cute.” Jakub gave him a small smile and nodded towards the glass doors. “Come inside with me a second. Hey, uh, do any of you guys want a drink?”

“Hell yeah!” Sunny called from under Paulie’s arm. “I brought a case of Corona with me. Roux stuck it in the beer fridge.”

“That shit’s foul,” Paulie said. He nodded at Jakub. “I’ll take a bottle of water and so will he.” Sunny squawked and tried to dunk him in retaliation.

“I’m good,” Flower said, lounging back in his chair. His attention was mostly on his phone. Next to him Tanger shook his head.

“I’ll take a bottle of water, if you don’t mind,” Sidney said from his perch at the edge of the pool. Jakub smiled at him, but it had an edge. Geno vaguely remembered Roux telling them about Jakub getting jealous over Sidney’s fawning the night of the concert.

“I get you water, Sid,” Geno said quickly. Sidney thanked him and Geno gave him a smile. Jakub raised an eyebrow as he led him through the condo to the kitchen.

“Water’s in the fridge under the island.” Jakub told him, checking something on the big stainless steel refrigerator. Geno was pleased to notice it was a Penguins promotional magnet with their schedule on it. He grinned into the mini fridge as he pulled out a few bottles of water. “So. You and Crosby?”

“What?” Geno promptly dropped a bottle as he turned to stare at Jakub. “No! Sid good boy, yes, but not mine.”

“But you want him to be,” Jakub said. Geno blushed. Was he obvious? He’d known Jakub for all of five minutes. Did the rest of the guys know?

“Jake!” Roux shouted through the condo. “Grab me a beer, would you, babe?”

“I’m not your personal manservant!” Jakub shouted back even as he walked across the kitchen and opened another refrigerator door. It was full of beer, including the unopened case of Corona Sunny had insisted on bringing. Geno watched as Jakub made a face at it as he reached for a bottle of Molson. “Hang out a minute, I’ll be right back.”

Geno waited as Jakub disappeared through a door. He heard them go back and forth a little, Roux’s voice getting agitated, before Jakub reappeared a few minutes later with a frown on his face.

“Sorry, he’s mad at me.” Jakub sighed and pulled out his phone, checking something on it. “God forbid I miss my flight because my friend is having a baby.”

“Congratulations! Baby big deal.” Geno crossed the kitchen and set down the water, slapping Jakub on the shoulder. “Is boy or girl?”

“Girl. And try telling him that,” Jakub said, gesturing to the doorway. “Just because he doesn’t want a baby doesn’t mean they’re not still important to other people.”

“What do I need a baby for when I have you?” Roux sauntered into the kitchen. He had a t-shirt on that proclaimed him to have dirty mitts. “You’re basically a man child all on your own. Besides, I pretty much have three adopted kids already, and they’re all potty trained.”

Jakub’s eyes narrowed. “Can we not talk about this right now?” Geno tried to look unassuming and like he didn’t care about their drama. That was a lie. He wanted to tell Sid about this immediately. Roux didn’t want kids with Jakub? Roux already _had_ kids? What?

“Fine.” Roux turned to the beer fridge and pulled out the case of Corona, making a face as he hefted it in his arms. Jakub reached into a nearby drawer and dug out a bottle opener, silently placing it on top of the case. “C’mon, Malkin. Let’s get your little ray of sunshine all boozed up. Can’t have these bad boys sitting in there, trying to chat up my Molson. The ideas they would get.”

Geno’s brow furrowed as Roux waltzed back to the pool room. He picked up the bottles of water and was about to follow him, but Jakub stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“So, um,” he said, waving his phone a little, “I’m not going to be in Pittsburgh the same time you are, but you will be in LA the weekend I’m out there. I’m doing two shows, if you would like to come.”

“Yeah! Yes,” Geno said, nodding his head rapidly. Jakub smiled at him. “I would like come.”

“Great. Don’t worry about the tickets. I’ll hook you up. Can’t have Sidney Crosby thinking Claude has a better show than I do.”

“Sidney crazy,” Geno confirmed. “Jakub music best.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying, but I seem to be the minority. His show _is_ really fucking good. Don’t tell him I said that, though,” Jakub said, his eyes wide and serious, “his ego is big enough as it is.”

Geno laughed. He could definitely see that. Jakub cocked his head to the side. “You’re Russian, right?” Geno nodded. “You must like vodka.”

“ _Da._ Yes.” Jakub went back to the giant stainless steel fridge, the one with the Penguins magnet. He pulled a familiar bottle out of the freezer.

“Русский Стандарт!” Geno exclaimed, delighted. Jakub grinned at him.

Jakub grabbed some shot glasses while Geno gathered the bottles of water. They made their way back to the pool in time to see Tanger and Sidney teaming up to toss Flower in. Sunny cheered from his perch on the side of the pool, a bottle of Corona already in his hand.

By the end of the night everybody was in a bit of a stupor as they waited for their car to show up. Sunny was passed out face down in an oversized armchair and Paulie and Tanger were drawing something on his exposed shoulders, passing a Sharpie back and forth and giggling. Flower was on the floor near a wall, laying on his back and squinting at his phone as it charged.

Sidney was talking with Roux animatedly as he leaned back into Geno’s side on the couch. Geno tried to follow their conversation. It was about blue flowers, or Flower being blue, maybe? He wasn’t sure, not through the haze of alcohol.

He smiled fondly down at the back of Sidney’s head when Sidney let out a honking laugh. When Geno looked up Jakub was leaning against the wall across the room, staring at him with a knowing smile on his face.

Geno blushed again. He pushed at Sidney away gently and walked over to one of the half empty bottles of water on the other side of the living room.

“You know,” Jakub said quietly, coming up on his side and startling Geno a little, “I’m pretty sure if you asked he would say yes.”

Geno busied himself with opening the bottle and chugging the last of the lukewarm water. Jakub didn’t know what he was talking about. He shrugged when he was done. Jakub elbowed him gently.

“Here, give me your phone.”

Geno pulled it out and unlocked it, then handed it over. Jakub punched at it until he was satisfied, then handed it back. Geno looked down to see the new contact.

JAKEY, it said. Geno grinned.

“Jakey?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Jakub shrugged, unrepentant.

“My friends call me that,” he said. Geno felt pleasantly warm. “Call me. Or text. We can bitch about the Canadian wonder twins and how gross they are.”

“Whatever, you’re fucking gross,” Roux called from the couch just as the intercom buzzed. Jakub scratched his nose with his middle finger as Roux walked to the intercom to talk to the doorman. “I fucking saw that, asshole,” he called over his shoulder. Jakub turned to sigh at Geno.

“You see what I have to deal with? He’s going to be such a pain in the ass tonight.” Jakub made a face. “You sure you guys can’t just claim bad weather and stay here? He won’t want to fight if he knows people can hear him.”

“Don’t fight. Maybe he want baby someday,” Geno said, trying to be comforting. “Or marriage. Like song. ‘Don’t wanna live in sin, baby you can win—’” Geno started to sing, but Jakub clapped a hand over his mouth.

“God, don’t get that shit stuck in my head again. Last summer was bad enough. That song was _everywhere_. He was so fucking smug.” Jakub laughed, watching as Sidney corralled his teammates. Sunny was practically draped on top of Paulie as they shuffled to the door. Jakub pulled his hand back and stuck it out. Geno clasped it and they bro-hugged. It felt much easier than it did the first time. “You’re a good guy, Geno. Good luck tomorrow night.”

“Thanks, Jakey,” Geno tried. Jakub laughed again and gave him a push to the door. Sidney was waiting for him with a soft smile on his face. Geno waved at Roux, who was already collecting the half empty bottles. Roux saluted him back and then they were out the door.

Once the door was shut Sidney turned to smirk at Geno.

“Jakey?” he asked slyly as they slowly followed their teammates to the elevator. “Getting cozy with Jakub, I see. Careful. Roux said Jakub is the jealous one in their relationship, but I don’t think he’d be opposed to punching you if you made a move on his man.”

“We friends, now. Jakey not my type, Sid,” Geno said, rolling his eyes. He draped his arm over Sidney’s shoulders and pulled him close as down the hall Paulie and Sunny went down in a tangle of limbs. They watched Tanger attempt to get them back to their feet.

Maybe it was Jakub’s parting words, or maybe it was the vodka. Maybe it was just a night spent in the company of two guys who knew what they wanted and were unashamed to be vocal about it, even when they were so obviously fighting, but something made Geno feel brave. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Sidney’s ear, and said, “I like boy smaller. Good fit under arm. Silly laugh and big smile. Big heart.” He brought his hand up and pinched a bit of Sidney’s hair between his fingers, rubbing it gently. “Dark hair.”

Sidney’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink. He smiled down at the floor, then looked up at Geno shyly. “Yeah?”

Geno nodded, breathing a little faster as Sidney leaned in closer. The elevator chimed and they startled.

“You’ll have to tell me more about that.” Sidney laid his hand on top of Geno’s and squeezed it gently. “Later, though.”

“Yes. Okay.” Geno watched as Sidney made his way forward to try and help his teammates get in the elevator without bloodshed. His hand was tingling where Sidney had touched it.

Maybe Jakub knew what he was talking about after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being more about Geno and Sidney than I was expecting it to be. That's not even my ship, you guys. What happened to my life?


End file.
